While stalking prey, hunters usually employ some sort of camouflage in order to avoid detection. To this end, numerous garments, scents, screens, blinds, tree stands, and other structures have been proposed to conceal the presence of a hunter. Unfortunately, these products do an imperfect job of concealing a hunter since he remains vulnerable to being seen, heard, or smelled by game animals with acute senses while he is present in the field. It is simply impossible for a person to remain immobile or scent-free for during the hours required to complete some hunts. Camouflage has its limits and good, natural cover is frequently rare.
Thoughtful hunters have proposed remotely controlled weapons as a way to overcome some of the problems associated with camouflage. It is reasoned that by placing a hunter at a great distance from his weapon, the opportunities for taking effective shots at a game animal with the weapon are increased. The known, remotely controlled weapons, particularly those utilizing firearms, however, have been complicated in their construction, dangerous, and difficult to use. To date, remotely controlled firearms have not seen widespread commercial acceptance.